Happy Halloweenie!
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: How far will Yuuki go to make Zero smile on Halloween? Shiki and Rima leave their dorm president behind in a banana incident pile. Pocky, Kitty, Wolf, M&M Oh My! Zeki, Shima.


AN: Because it's never too early to celebrate Halloween~

Summary: How far will Yuuki go to make Zero smile on Halloween? Shiki and Rima leave their dorm president behind in a banana incident pile. Pocky, Kitty, Wolf, M&M Oh My!

Happy Halloweenie!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was Halloween night and not single creature was snoring! Out and about the children were running, sprinting, walking, crawling, in many kowai and kawaii designs of costumes. Howling, hungry, and prowling. Fierce, sweet, and bored. Oh how many ways to describe the children on this one night. It was the one an only night where parents both vampiric and human could come together without harm to one another.

Inside the Moon Dormitory Shiki sat down looking rather bored waiting for Rima to come down. Kaname, Ruka, Kain, and Adiou were already out and collecting candy. Everyone seemed to be different on Halloween. Kaname usually was all business but he gave in for once and enjoyed himself dressing up as wolf with Adiou as giant blue M&M, Kain as a frog, and Ruka as a hime.

Rima finally came down as she heard the others slam the door shut. Shiki looked at her and dropped the pocky stick that was dangling from his mouth. "Ready to go?" She asked taking his hand. Shiki put his head down nodding, blushing as she dragged him out of the dorm.

Shiki was the only one other than Seiren who chose not to dress up. Rima was wearing purple and black gothic lolita dress holding a brown bear that had bat wings and a top hat and little fangs.

Shiki thought she looked cute and kept silent munching away on his pocky. "How do you like my costume?" She asked him as they made their way outside into the cold dark crescent moon night.

He shrugged and twirled the pocky stick around, "It's alright" Wrong, it was more than alright, He thought she looked stunning and so cute but he was too shy too confess he liked her.

On the other side of Cross Academy, Yuuki was banging on the bathroom door. "Zero, come out already damn it!!"

Inside the bathroom Zero stared at the vile thing Yuuki made him wear. He hated Halloween because all those little kids wanted to be Vampires and other creatures that should be dead but how could he talk when he was one of those viles?

'_It's only a few hours, you can do this. Why? beacuse I like her. Damn_' He thought while putting on the headband that was essential to his costume.

When Yuuki was going to bang her fist again on the bathroom door instead of hitting the hard wooden cold door, she felt something felshy and warm. Zero's chest.

"Oops" She said as she looked up at a very annoyed Zero. He wore his uniform, a red bow tie and a yellow bell around his neck. Four whiskers on each cheek and gray kitty ears. The headband blended in with his hair making him look very realistic.

"Kawaii!" Yuuki hugged Zero tightly and quickly ran off to go tell her foster father the Headmaster. Zero rolled his eyes and attached the gray kitty tail that came with a yellow bell and red bow tie on it to the back of his pants and walked slowly to where Yuuki ran off.

Inside her father's office, Kaien was putting on his own set of ears and tail. A pink bunny ears headband and white bunny tail.

"Yuuki! Don't I look cute?!" Kaien turned around slowly so she could see his complete outfit. White pants, boots, opened white peacoat and pink shirt. Yellow bow tie and his tail and bunny ears.

Yuuki shook her head, '_Dad will always be dad'_ She thought as she gave her father Headmaster Cross two thumbs up. "It's great, dad" She smiled nervously as she waited for Zero.

"Oh Yuuki!" Kaien hugged Yuuki tightly when Zero slammed the door opened. Kaien turned around and stared at Zero. Zero's smug expression and arms crossed, Kaien's face lite up as he ran to give his son a tight hug like he did with Yuuki. Zero stepped out of the way and put a lamp in his place making Kaien's face and body meet the lamp.

Tears spilling from Kaien's eyes, "Kawaii... my son looks so cute!!!"

Zero sighed, "I'm not part of your silly family" With that Zero yanked Yuuki by her black witch dress out the door.

Leaving Headmaster Cross on the floor like a helpess bunny they made their way out. Yuuki skipped her way through the cobblestone steps smiling happily she didn't have to deal with her silly father now and finally able to go get her well deserved candy.

Hoping to see a glimpse of Kaname-sama in this year's costume as the rest of the Night Class. "Hurry, Zero!!" Yuuki took his hand and ran house to house asking politely for candy.

After they had hit the twenty or twenty-first house, they sat at a bench in the park. Sighing, Yuuki sat her witch hat on the side of the bench and put her candy bag in her lap while Zero crossed his arms and leaned against a light post.

"Is this suppose to be fun?" Zero asked staring at a group of little children who were giggling and throwing candies at one another. Yuuki jumped off the bench and stood right in front of Zero.

Tip toeing to reach his height she held his face with her hands and moved his mouth into somewhat of a smile with her thumbs. "You need to smile! Even if it's only a second long! Smile, Zero, it's not as hard as you think!" She smiled trying to reassure him.

He rolled his eyes and moved from her, walking off to another house he left Yuuki behind. "You're the only one who likes this holiday from the both of us" He said as he walked off.

"Hey! Wait up! Zero! You jerk!!" Running up to him she playfully hit him with her candy bag. Keeping the same smug expression he took the bag from her hand and lifted it up.

Yuuki being shorter than him, she had to jump to get it. "That's not fair! You're taller than me!" She complained as she jumped trying to get her candy bag back. Lifting it up and down like a pinata, Zero smirked.

Yuuki stopped and saw she made him smile! Well it wasn't an actual smile but it was still the same thing! "See! I knew you could smile!" She jumped again and took the bag from him. Sticking out her tongue at him and making noises she ran off to another house.

Zero crossed his arms watching her from the distance. He only did it to make her smile. He hated this holiday because it would bring back memories of his father going off to buy many different candies and his mother slaving away on the hot stove to make a Halloween dinner and sweet pumpkin pies. How the smell of pumpkin spice lingered in the house all day and how his younger brother Ichiru would smile and pretend to be in his best health when he wasn't just to see everyone smile.

He missed those family moments that were now ashes blowing in the wind. He shook his head and followed Yuuki who met up with him halfway with three more bags full of candy.

"Jackpot!! Let's go home!" Taking his hand, Yuuki made her way back with Zero smiling. This year it didn't take Yuuki so much to convince Zero to be a kitty and it wasn't so hard to get Zero into a costume like it did last year. Yeah this was progress for her.

Dumping the candy bags on the floor of Chairman Cross office, Yuuki plopped herself on the floor and started to separate the candies into 'yummy' categories.

Zero lounged on the a chair just waiting for the scraps Yuuki would give him. He knew he would get a small amount of candies from her and those that she didn't like. He didn't really care all that much for candies but they were special to him because it was from Yuuki.

"Didn't you want to see your Kaname all dressed up?" Zero asked closing his eyes.

Yuuki counted her candies and stopped to stare at him, "Well I did but he was no where to be found! I'm sure he's having fun so it's okay" She smiled at him even though she knew he couldn't see it since his eyes were closed and continued counting and separating candies.

Headmaster Kaien walked into the warm chimeny lite office and set down two cups of hot chocolate for them. Taking Yuuki's witch hat, he set it on the hat rack. Smiling at Yuuki's happy expression and Zero's small smile he closed the door leaving them two alone.

Meanwhile still outside and about with the festive, Kain tripped Adiou. Falling but not getting hurt since he was a round giant blue M&M, Adiou got up again and playfully punched Kain's arm. "You're just jealous I'm an M&M!" Adiou stuck his tongue out at him.

Kain rolled his eyes and took a lollipop from his bag out and began sucking on it. Ruka and Kaname were ahead of them walking quietly as Shiki and Rima were way behind them eating pocky.

Behind the Night Class students the Classroom President and a group of fan girls hid in the many trees trying not to squeal. The Night Class looked stunning even when they wore silly costumes.

Knocking on a house, Rima and Shiki asked for pocky as the nervous lady handed it to them. In another house, Kaname politely asked for candy when the woman fainted. Ruka rolled her eyes and banged on a door, a man came out and gave her an apple, Ruka gave him a black eye in return.

Kain leaned against a light post as Adiou was trying to hide in the bushes but being a giant M&M does give it away. Adiou tied a piece of string to one end of a tree to another, he hoped to get Kaname-sama!

When Kaname walked from the house where the woman fainted and into the main street he sighed and walked to another house. Getting candy there and returning to the group he stepped on the piece of string Adiou set up but nothing happened to him.

Bending down and picking up the piece of string he raised his eyebrow at Kain and Adiou. Kain shook his head and pointed to Adiou. Kaname shook his head and chuckled as Adiou stood there shock that his plan didn't work.

Going to several other houses more, Shiki and Rima had just about a years worth of pocky since that's all they threaten err... kindly asked for.

Ruka and Kain had two bags, Adiou one, while Kaname had five. Adiou still bummed that his plan didn't work, he ate a banana out of misery. The man who gave Ruka an apple gave Adiou a banana in hopes they wouldn't harm him any more.

Peeling away the banana taking bite after bite, Adiou threw it on the floor once he was done. Yawning as he was bored and ready to head back to Academy since he wanted blood.

He heard a groaning noise as he turned around and saw Kaname-sama one the floor. His wolf ears and tail making him look like a werewolf in the moon's beam, Adiou couldn't help but laugh.

Holding himself from the sides, his ribs hurting from laughing, he watched as his President and friend sat there on the floor. Ruka giggling that the man she once loved looked ridiculous for once.

Kain helped Kaname up but then Adiou tackled them both to the floor once again. "Vampire pile!!" He yelled laughing as he was on top of Kain who was on Kaname. Ruka rolled her eyes, setting down her bags of candies, grabbing her dress from the hem lifting it up a little so she wouldn't trip she ran in.

Sitting on her vampire throne of men, everyone laughed looking picture perfect. The group of girls snapping pictures of them from behind the trees. The classroom president crying as he saw Ruka enjoying herself with other men.

Shiki and Rima walked off leaving the group behind. "We should go back" Rima lifted her trash bag up, yeah it was heavy enough. "Yeah" Was all that Shiki said as they left their dorm president behind with the rest.

Getting your candy stolen by Zero, seeing Zero smile err... smirk, Kaien's yummy hot chocolate, Kaname as a wolf, falling on a banana peel, giving a fruit lover a black eye for not having candy on Halloween, and pocky for a year! Yeah I think this Halloween went pretty well.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! OOC I know but that's how I write them. Just a random idea. Plz R&R! Thankies.

I don't own VK or Zero as a kitty or Adiou as a blue giant M&M!


End file.
